Ichigo's secrecy
by OvalVox
Summary: It's been months since Winter War. Ichigo is training with the Xcution in orded to get his powers back. Or is he? And what is going to happen? This is my first story and I would like some comments. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello all!

I finally made this account in here and decided to submit my own story :)

I hope that you like it. Please review if you want some more, just submitted prologue here! There is more ready, and if you want I would like to submit rest.

Summary: **It's been months since Winter War. Ichigo is training with the Xcution in orded to get his powers back. Or is he? And what is going to happen?**

Yeah I'm Ichigo-obessed. And over dramatic D:

**Prologue:**

Ichigo sighed. So now Chad brought Inoue to this mess too. He hoped that Ishida and Inoue could live some normal life, even if Chad is part of Xcution. But no. He wanted to get Inoue to heal him.

Ichigo knew that Chad had good intentions but it was totally in vain. He wouldn't die that easy. And then, Ichigo was sure that he had some secrets. "_When did he stop to tell me things…" _In the other hand, orange head was sure that he tried to keep him safe.

But he didn't trust Ginjo totally. There was something wrong with the man. Even Tsukishima is more… honest than Ginjo. He wants to kill Ichigo and that's it. It was frustrating not to know what is Ginjo's alternative plan.

He was leaning to the wall in the some alley. He had just got off from the Xcution's training in order to get his shinigami powers back.

"_They just don't know that I actually never lost them…" _Ichigo thought and chuckled.

It was true that he didn't have any reiatsu. But it was because Final Getsuga. Since then no one wasn't able to read his reiatsu.

He was expecting that he would lose his powers after using, but it didn't happen. But it was better to lie for a while about power loss.

How would he explain reiatsu loss to others? And that he collapsed after fight just because rush of memories he never knew he had.

Final Getsuga unlocked memories of his past. Past, which wasn't supposed to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to upload first chapter since prologue was so short :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_Flashback:_

"**Wha'? Aibou isn't actually teenager?" **his hollow gasped when they woke up. Ichigo frowned. He rested at the 4th divisions grounds. He was alright, but his head was a mess. And hollow noticed it too.

"**Hey! answer me! Wha' the hell is going on?" **

"_Ichigo got his memories back." _Zangetsu chuckled.

"**I know that! But wha' fuckin****' memories?" **

"I guess that you need to explain him." Ichigo had gone into his inner world and found dumbfounded looking hollow and smiling Zangetsu.

Both of them turned to look at him.

"**Wha' the fuck are you wearin'? And wha' the hell happened your face?****" **hollow lifted eyebrow. Ichigo had long black coat which resembled his bankai outfit, but it had high collar. There was crimson colored scarf tied around his neck and he wore black trousers and black blouse.

Ichigo's hair had some black bangs hanging in front of his eyes and they went Mohawk-like till back of the neck. His right eye was diffirent color, it wasn't amber anymore. There was glint of red mixed to yellow in the iris.

The most shocking difference was long scar which split his face in the two halves. It started at his chin, split his lips and continued across his nose to next to the right eye.

Ichigo just chuckled. "You should see from the memories. But it's great that I didn't lose my powers like we predicted. It would be bad in this situation."

"_Yeah, you have some catching up now." _Zangetsu looked far away when they heard some noise outside: "_I guess that your friends are back. Are you going to tell them?"_

Ichigo just shook his head: "No, it's better to pretend that I lost my powers. They need some normal life for a while." And with that he left his inner world to greet his friends.

_Flashback ends:_

He glanced around. Hollow was screaming without him noticing. Ichigo was sure that Karin would be on her way to dispose it. There would be something to do after all before he could go home. Ichigo hid his body and shunpoed to the hollow.

He landed quietly on the flagpole where he could see perfectly the fight. Hollow was big but it didn't mean anything. Usually low class hollows were bigger and clumsier.

Karin stood there with her fists ready. Ichigo chuckled. It reminded him when he got his powers and faced those easy hollows with all preparation.

It was quick fight. When hollow attacked, Karin just kicked it to the ground shattering it's mask.

Ichigo left with knowing that Karin could take care of herself.

He got back in the his body and left to home. While walking he noted to himself that he needs to visit one person tomorrow. Ichigo looked to the dark sky. "_I wonder… It's getting closer and closer."_

Next day…

Whole day went normally with his dad trying to kick him when he woke up. In the school Keigo ran straight to his raised arm and everything else was like always. Some mayhem in the school.

"Ichigo, do you have anything to do today?" Chad asked him when they were walking off school. Ichigo knew immediately what he meant. In other words: Are you going to train today?

"Oh well. Yeah I have whole day full. Need to go to check some old friend and then some things to do." Ichigo shrugged. After that he said good byes to his friends and decided to throw his body in the same warehouse he had used few months.

"Ah it's good to get a little longer flexing period without body." Ichigo muttered to himself when he got out of his body. "It's much more comfortable this way."

"Yin." Ichigo whispered and young woman appeared next to him.

"You called Ichigo-sama?" she was young, and looked like teenager. She had long blond hair tied to back of her head.

"Yeah, please watch out for Karakura for me. I'm going to see old friend." Ichigo smiled.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama." with that she left.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't like formalities at all but he had learned in few centuries that it was useless to complain to her.

He was glad to see her in a long time. Their ways had parted in too tragic situation so it was nice to see her doing well.

Ichigo leaped to the roof of the warehouse and started shunpoing to neighborhood town. Travelling didn't take too long since shunpo was quick and he used straight road.

City looked same as always. There was more technical machines and stuff than before, but humans follow their time.

He landed at the quiet street in the old part of the town. He smiled when he saw same house with same exterior like few decades ago. Even the garden seemed to be same as before.

Ichigo walked to the front door and knocked. He heard some noise inside so he was definitely home. Then the door opened and revealed old man with grayish clothing.

"Hello, long time no see, Ryuzaki-sensei." Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo! You are back!" old man's eyes widened: "So good to see you again! Come inside, come inside!"

He waved Ichigo to come. This man was his old sensei, who is one of the few people he completely trusts.

"You let yourself in the bad shape." Ichigo chuckled when he sat on the sofa. Older man frowned: "Well, I asked Kisuke to get me this gigai which would get older like real humans. Easier to live longer in the same place." he laughed: "But you don't have that problem, do you?"

"Yeah that's true." Ichigo leaned his head: "It was unfortunate to die middle everything."

"You seem to talk pretty easily about your death." Ryuzaki noted: "Want anything?" he showed some bottles.

"Well, surely thanks. I would take whiskey if you have."

"Yeah, coming! Do you think that I wouldn't have it since you always drink my storages empty." he laughed and gave glass to Ichigo who just chuckled.

"So… Tell me what happened?" Ryuzaki sat down opposite room than orange head.

"Ah, I just got my memories back few months ago", he glanced man who had disapproving look at his face and continued: "But I couldn't make here earlier since there's much to work with others."

"I see", Ryuzaki leaned closer Ichigo: "It would be pain in the ass to explain how you got suddenly centuries life experience."

"True, true. But that's not all. I wanted to keep them away from this whole mess. You know what time is getting closer again?"

Ryuzaki blinked. Then he got up: "Is it? To think that it's so close already… It feels that it happened just yesterday!" he shook his head.

"So one thousand years is blink of the eye… huh." Ichigo sneered. It was true that time mixed weirdly when you lived a bit longer.

"It is indeed. But don't worry. You didn't miss anything while you were dead." Old man chuckled: "Few parties but not anything else!"

"I should have guessed that…" Ichigo rolled his eyes and laughed. They both talked about some old times till it was late.

"I need to leave now… But I will come to say hellos. I think that it will be soon." Ichigo got up from the sofa. Old man stood up too and gave hug to teen.

"Yeah. We will get trough this time too. Go on already and keep touch and tell me if anything happens." he waved goodbyes to orange head who disappeared with shunpo.

Older man watched empty street a while and took a deep breath. _"I think that it's time to get back to the shape again."_

Ichigo leaped to the Karakura with few dozen shunpos. He landed to outskirts of town and decided to walk to the warehouse. It was night already.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-sama." Yin appeared next to Ichigo: "Did your trip go well?"

Ichigo smiled: "Lift your head. If you want to talk to me, just look me to the eyes." Yin lifted her head carefully and saw Ichigo's smiling. "Hai, Ichigo-sama."

He sighed. Hopeless.

"Yeah my trip went well. Good job, Yin." she nodded and left.

"What am I going to do with her…" Ichigo muttered while walking to the warehouse.

"_I guess that there's nothing you can do." _Zangetsu chuckled inside his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I would like to hear some commentary about plot :) Good? Awful? Used?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo! Here's another chapter for ya. Oh drama oh drama.

**Ruhwef: **Yeah I will bring it out in one future chapter :)

**Martyna1: **Ah thanks ^^ I was wondering that how's the plot. Good to hear that.

But to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Ichigo reached the warehouse and got in the his body once again.

"_It's s__tiff." _Ichigo thought while flexing his arms. "_I think that it can't handle well the changes of my spiritual body."_

Still flexing his arms Ichigo left warehouse and aimed to home. "_I wonder. Will it affect to my body too after a while? Hopefully not..."_ He could imagine his family if he would suddenly have some black bangs._ "What! My son doesn't appreciate his natural haircolor which we gave to him! Help me Masaki!"_

Ichigo chuckled out loud and checked the watch: "_Shit...Dad is going to kill me when I get home… It's past 10 p.m. already…"_

Ichigo sneaked carefully to home and noticed that his dad wasn't there. "Where the fuck that guy went in the middle of the night… I suppose he got busy patient." Annoyed about the fact that his sneaking was totally in vain, he climbed to upstairs fell asleep almost immediately when he got to his bed. He dreamed about old events and people, who had died long time ago.

* * *

><p>"IICHIGOOOOOOO!" he was waiting this, like every morning. Ichigo just grasped his dad's foot and threw him out of the window.<p>

"Who throws his dad out of the window…!" he heard Isshin's last words before he went to downstairs to his sisters: "Good morning."

Karin and Yuzu were already eating breakfast: "Good morning Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo took some bread with cheese and went to watch morning news. There hadn't happened anything. It was like the whole down had died. But it was good this way. He turned television off and drank rest of his juice: "Well, I'm going now. I will check few things after school so don't expect me to come to dinner." Ichigo pointed at Yuzu.

"But Ichi-nii! It's third time you won't make here in time! You will languish to death!" Yuzu cried out. Karin just lifted her eyebrows: "Where are you actually going every afternoon? You haven't told us by the way." she asked with bored tone but narrowed eyes with suspicion.

"Ah, just some basic stuff! I'm going to school now, already late you see!" Ichigo took his bag, coat and ran outside.

"_Well that was interesting. You won't be able to make up excuses for long anymore." _Ichigo hear Zangetsu's voice. He just sighed what he seemed to do alot nowadays.

Weather was still and birds didn't sing. It was like in the news. Everything had died and waiting for something.

"_Well… It's same as the last time." _He could remember how whole village and forest around it had just... turned volume off.

_"It's hard to tell anymore when it will start." _Ichigo grimanced. Soon. Soon there would be some serious problems. While thinking he didn't notice that he was already at the school gates.

Everyone was quiet in the school. They were anxious. "_I guess that humans feel it too. Their instincts tell that something is wrong. They just don't know what."_ Ichigo enjoyed silence, but it was bad that humans were already able to feel it. He glanced at others: Ishida sat stiffly, Inoue was glancing out the window and Chad breathed heavily.

They know that something is going to happen.

Ichigo shook his head: He didn't know that why it was so easy to notice, but in the other hand, this time here was much more people living in the area. He was thinking that had Karakura's reiatsu affected people living in here?

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned around and saw Inoue: "Oh hi."

"How are you today? You seem to be thinking about something? Can I help you with that?" Inoue asked with wide eyes. She noticed everything. Ichigo turned fully to sit at her way: "No, no. Just dozing out today. I didn't seem to sleep well yesterday." he remembered dreams which were still bugging him: "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Inoue looked confused. She knew that Kurosaki-kun didn't want to bother others with his problems, but why he couldn't trust his friends? "Oh okay, but just tell us if there is something wrong!" Inoue tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo smiled half smile and turned back to window.

Inoue went to her own table and noticed Ishida staring at them.

* * *

><p>After school they hanged out at the school gates. Inoue was explaining some weird foods to Tatsuki who was looking a bit grayish and held her hand in the front of her mouth. Chad and Ishida were quiet as always and Keigo and Mizuiro talked about some game. Ichigo was dozing out like whole day.<p>

When others didn't figure out anything else new to talk about, there fell an awkward silence between them. All were glancing at Ichigo.

"What are you thinking Ichigo?" Tatsuki elbowed him: "You space out." Ichigo startled like he would woke up: "Huh?" he looked at others: "What?"

"We are wondering that what you are thinking?" Mizuiro tilted his head: "You have been so quiet all day. I didn't see you even eating on the roof like always." Ichigo blinked. Oh right. He had totally forgot to eat: "Is that so..." he rubbed his head. Tatsuki rolled her eyes: "How you could forget something like that? But we are going to grab something to eat before going home. Are you in?"

"Can't, need to take care of couple things. I'm off!" Ichigo waved his hand and disappeared from the corner before no one did anything.

They just stood there staring:

"He's off again. Where does he go?" Keigo asked eyes wide. When he glanced others, all of them noticed that he hadn't told anyone. Tatsuki smacked her fists together: "Well there's one way to find out, right?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked off speeding his steps. <em>"It's not good anymore. Why the hell are they so curious about my doings?" <em>he noticed few familiar spiritual pressures following. "_What the fuck are they doing. Is that supposed to be impreceptible?" _When he saw couple reflections from the cars and windows, it was easy to tell who was after him. He noticed even Keigo and Mizuiro with them.

"_I wonder. Tatsuki had gotten her powers (which resebled Kensei's. She had always been good with hitting people). But how about Keigo? And Mizuiro?"_

It wasn't good to guess around. Ichigo hurried to small alley which he had used alot when he needed quickly dump his body somewhere. Then he stopped in his tracks: "I know that you are following me. Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. Come out."

It was quiet for a while. And then six figures walked from the behind of the corner.

* * *

><p>I would like some reviews again! Don't know how's plot developing so I want to hear some comments. :D<p>

And.

I don't think so that there would be any sense to upload new chapters anymore if it's not interesting :u


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yeah new chapter already! I'm impatient and I wish that more chapters I get up, more reviews will be!

But thank you **Martyna**1 ^^ It's nice to hear that.

And thank you so much **ichigos future wife** *hug* I will try to get more text soon.

**Well well anyway, there's one, I mean couple (few) more stories I have been written at the same time, and one of them is Harry Potter/Bleach crossover. I would like to hear that is there anyone interested?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Ichigo sighed. "_Why the hell do they all look so determined?"_

"So, what are you doing here?_" _Ichigo put his hands in he his pockets: "I thought that you were going to eat something?"

Tatsuki lifted her eyebrows: "Aww come on Ichigo! You know very well that why we followed you! You have been so damn mysterious for a while."

"And we thought that you would tell us everything after that war you was involved and told your shinigami business." Mizuiro added: "What can be so terrible that you won't even trust us?"

Ichigo twitched when he put it that way. But how would he had told anything to them? I mean, it's easier this way? Should he tell them? Or should he...

"Ah well. It's really nothing? Just going to do some paperwork for a friend who needed help. I thought that you wasn't even interested what I did after school?" Ichigo lied smoothly with light tone: "It's not like you have asked me directly?"

Others glanced each other: He was right. They didn't do that.

"But how the hell you then knew that we was following you? Did you get your powers back?" Keigo suddenly asked while others were nodding. Ichigo just broke in the laughter. Some looked shocked. They hadn't heard Ichigo laugh in the long time. When Ichigo calmed down a bit his voice were still hoarse:

"Ahah… Oh well. Do you think that I would need my powers to detect you? Even an elephant would be more obscure stalker than you!" he wiped tears from his eyes. Tatsuki came forward and smacked him on the head: "Hey! It's not like we have been practicing it or anything!"

"Auch! You didn't need to do that!" Ichigo rubbed his head. Tatsuki just stuck her tongue at him.

There was a small silence which Ichigo broke: "So… Can I get going now? I'm sure that he's already waiting for me." he tilted his head.

"Ah right… Well go on then. Let's see tomorrow at school." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes when Ichigo disappeared around the corner.

"Paperwork huh?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo shook his head and chuckled. Those idiots. He could feel that all of them left to their own ways. They seemed to figure out that it would be useless to follow him anymore.<p>

Within few minutes he reached outskirts of the city. The place was full of old warehouses which had been abandoned long time ago. Many people used these as hiding places and Vizards were one of them. Their warehouse were nearby and Ichigo could almost see Hachi's barrier around one.

He sneaked in the one building he had proven to be lasting and it wouldn't crumble down when he left his body in there.

Carefully Ichigo placed it behind some barrels, just to be sure. You never knew if some hobo would come in need of sleeping place. Ichigo ran his fingers trough his black hair bangs.

"_I think that it would be best to ask some advice. Anyway I need someone to back me up with my white lies, so I can work some more without involving others. This day was way too close."_

He thought a while. Who would be good at lying but would give some good advices and would be great help? That shouldn't be hard. Only one person filled his mind:

Urahara Kisuke.

It wouldn't be so hard to explain him things than the others, since that guy was all seen maniac. If I was being nice. But he would be great asset. Ichigo lifted his head and glanced his reflection from the old metallic sheet who someone had left in there. "_Well, this should be as interesting as Zangetsu thinks."_

He left the warehouse carefully, knowing that vizard were near. Even if he didn't have any reiatsu, it didn't make him invisible.

Shop wasn't too far away, so he decided to use alleys and streets instead leaping on the roofs. Much more less odds to get caught. It was sunny day after all so shadows of the night wouldn't be covering his moving. He was invisible to most of the people but he couldn't take a risk that someone with a bit higher reiatsu would detect him.

Before arriving, Ichigo made final reiatsu scan around: _"Good, no one isn't a the shop right now." _meaning his friends: "_Hopefully we can talk in peace."_

Ichigo stopped shunpo and walked rest of the way. It wasn't very polite to rush in to someone's home with it.

He stepped inside. First he couldn't see anyone in the house, but then he sneered: "Kisuke, I know that you are there."

Man with weird fishing hat and clogs walked in sight. He had fan in front of his face and there could be seen some almost white hair locks coming under the hat.

"Welcome. Who are you and how can I help you?" he asked warily. Ichigo lifted his eyebrows before he laughed: "Don't you even recognize me anymore?" and then he opened the front door more so the light could get in.

"Ichigo? Is that you Ichigo-san?" even if he's face couldn't be seen, Ichigo heard amusement.

"Yeah it's me. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

Urahara Kisuke walked closer and waved him to sit too: "Yeah we do indeed. Want any tea?" he asked from the man who sat across the table.

"Yeah, it would be nice."

* * *

><p>"Where should I start?" Ichigo started at his tea. Urahara just sipped his own: "Well, how about the looks of yours? You really look like someone who had just gotten off from the near-death fight." he waved his fan at Ichigo's scar.<p>

He just lifted his right hand and rubbed it. Ichigo usually forgot it totally, since it had been so long when he had got it. And it reminded him from the events when he looked at the mirror, and it wasn't like he always stood in the front of one.

"Ah... I don't think so that it would be good." he said after a minute: "It wouldn't explain anything and it would leave you even more confused than before." Ichigo still brushed his mark and stared in the nothing remembering something.

"What would be good then? Maybe the beginning? And somehow I get a feeling that the start wasn't end of the Winter war, but it was alot earlier." Kisuke hid his face behind the fan. Ichigo lifted his gaze. Yeah. This is why he thought that it would be easier to explain things to him.

"That's right. But the trigger was the end of the war. If I'm specific, Final Getsuga is one we could blame." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Urahara got that wrong: "Well, it certainly took all f your powers. It seems that you haven't got your reiatsu back."

Ichigo shook his head: "No no... Actually it never took my reiatsu. It just left my reiatsu hidden. Seems that it changed type. I don't think that here's anyone else who can feel my reiatsu right now but me."

Urahara lifted other eyebrow: "What? So you mean that you have your shinigami powers right now?" then his eyes widened: "You are not in your body right now."

Ichigo startled at that: "You just now noticed? Well, that would be harder since there's no reiatsu... But I thought that you noticed."

Urahara just sighed. "Tell me then that what happened to you after you used Final Getsuga? And why you pretended that there wasn't any powers anymore?" Ichigo shifted in more comfortable position.

"The truth is..." he started: "That why I collapsed, wasn't reiatsu loss..." he lifted his burning gaze to guy with the fan:

"But that I got finally my memories back."

* * *

><p><em>At the same time:<em>

"What do you think?" Tatsuki asked Inoue when they walked towards home: "Did he tell the truth?"

Inoue turned her big gray eyes on her: "What? Oh... I don't think that he lied... I mean, why would he? And I didn't find anything suspicious? It's Kurosaki-kun's own decidion." Tatsuki grunted: "You are right."

She didn't find anything wrong either. He had good explanation and he still didn't have any reiatsu on him.

But why her guts were still bugging at her?

Chad and Ishida were quiet but Tatsuki were sure that they had been thinking exactly the same thing. This wasn't good, but should they trust Ichigo then like Inoue did?

Of course they could trust him.

It didn't leave them any other opinions but hope that Ichigo wasn't doing anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Neh neh I'm evil. Still didn't reveal his secrets. But this seemed to be longest chapter this far. Cheers.<br>**

But it would be nice to hear some opinions before next chapters release that what do you think his secrets are? ;) Just wondering.

And I will need some reviews before I publish next chapter. Just for you to know, it's ready, and just waiting one click. But how eager you are to get it?


	5. Chapter 5

Ta dah!

New chapter up now. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>

"So… You are saying that you have been waiting for it to happen again?" Urahara took another sip from his fourth tea mug. Ichigo nodded: "Yeah, last time this happened over thousand years ago."

"Why there aren't any records about it in the Soul Society?"

"That's because nobody didn't mark events up like you did with Mayuri. Last time the reiatsu release happened, this was small village where didn't live much people. So they thought that it wasn't so important. But now here lives about 100 000 humans, and it seems that the release will be bigger than it was then." Ichigo sighed. He had just told Urahara about Karakura's situation.

The city was known as abnormal reiatsu production. It was because ground somehow… Sucked reiatsu to itself from big area. And when it couldn't take it anymore, it would release it off. Now it sucked even more reiatsu than before and it might be 'cause the growing human population. But that's not a good thing.

"When those massive spiritual pressures are released, it would most probably collapse whole city and kill a lot people. And it would be terrible to have that much reiatsu in the same place. It would lure thousands… No, millions of hollows here."

"Ah, that's true." Urahara put his tea away: "And if I got that previous part right, you are actually older than me?"

"Well, I don't know your real age, but I suppose so." orange head licked his lips in thought. "But now you know about what is going on."

"Yes. But wouldn't you tell a bit more about yourself? It's interesting how you suddenly have so much more… sides in the yourself. And I want to know that where you got that scar?" Kisuke pointed at it.

Ichigo told him how he was reincarnated as human when he died few decades ago. It was great that old forbidden kido worked and he came back alive. It wasn't that he robbed Ichigo's mind, but it was more like… Planned birth. Of course Masaki and Isshin didn't know that it was their kid who inherited, or was born as him.

But kido worked better than they thought. Even his old name was given to him.

"I will do that later. You see that it's almost night already, and I need to call Ryuzaki. He wanted to hear news every day." Ichigo stood up and smiled. Urahara couldn't think other but that he seemed to be much calmer. "_Well, he isn't teenager anymore." _he thought.

"Okay, so this Ryuzaki-san was your mentor long time ago?" Ichigo had told him that when he was training, there was always some older people who trained couple shinigamis at time.

"Yes, we actually don't have that much age difference that you could imagine, but he's a bit older than me. And he's one of people who I have known almost my whole life." he nodded: "When my training ended, I moved to be his chief, but in my core I have always felt that he is my boss." Ichigo snickered.

"Hey." thought crossed Urahara's mind: "Did you tell anyone else about this?" Ichigo shook his head: "You know, it's much harder to tell anyone else. How would they take it? I think that you was the best person I can speak with. I trust that you won't tell anyone else without my permission. I don't want to get humans involved."

Kisuke noticed the word: Humans. So he couldn't think himself as one anymore? Urahara opened his mouth to say something, but they both felt familiar reiatsu come closer.

"Karin!" Ichigo gasped and Urahara's eyes widened. "I'm going now. Let's talk again in some other time. And remember: _No even one word to others."_ then he nodded to him and disappeared with shunpo.

Kisuke left to stare at spot where Ichigo had sat. "_Well, this will take while to adjust."_

Karin stepped inside the shop. She was sure that she heard Ichi-nii's voice. But when door opened, there sat only Kisuke drinking tea.

"Oi! Mr. Hat an' clogs!" Karin cried and rushed in. Urahara lifted his gaze and took gleeful smile: "Oh! Karin-chan! So nice to see you again!" he said happily.

Karin rolled her eyes: "Really? But I heard Ichi-nii's voice? Was he here?" she couldn't see Kisuke's eyes but there was second too long pause before answering: "Of course not! Ichigo-san hasn't visited me for a long time! I suppose that he still can't forgive me for my training methods!"

Karin lifted her eyebrow: "Okay… Well would like to use your training place again." Urahara led her to basement.

Ichigo sat on the roof. He watched how Karin burst in: "Really? But I heard Ichi-nii's voice? Was he here?"

She had amazingly good hearing. Ichigo needed to remember that. She went to training with Urahara and Ichigo felt somewhat melancholic: It wasn't really but just two years ago when he was in that position. They grow up so fast. Karin was already 13 herself. Ichigo chuckled: "_Now I'm starting to act like an old man."_ he thought and leaped off.

"Yin, do you have Ryuzaki's number?" Ichigo asked from the thin air. Then in a second same blond woman appeared next to him: "Yes, Ichigo-sama. Here." and she gave him a cellphone which was ready to be used.

"Thank you Yin, you are indispensable." he smiled at her. When Yin left, Ichigo could swear that he saw a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki flexed is legs and put his old gigai on the sofa. He hasn't been out of it for years. It was amazing how much easier it was to move as spirit. Well, he wasn't really physically as old as his gigai so that might be the answer.<p>

He still had his old Zanpakutou hanging his waist: "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Zen?" he felt how his zanpakutou hummed next to him. Then their moment was ruined when his phone started to ring.

It was Ichigo and he picked up the phone:

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Ah Ichigo! So, is there anything new happened?"

"Not really, but I think that this time it will occur quicker. I noticed that humans are stressed even if they don't know that why."

Ryuzaki rubbed his forehead:

"That's not good. I think that I will tarry in the Karakura sooner than I expected." Ichigo didn't answer anything for a while.

"You remember Urahara Kisuke, right?" he asked finally. Ryuzaki nodded even if Ichigo couldn't see it:

"Yeah, he was taicho of 12th division before he got exiled."

"That's right. I went to him today and told him that what is going on. He's trustful and I think that he might be able to help us."

"I'm sure that you made right decision. What I have heard, he's weird but not bad person." he still could remember how that guy always was experimenting with his weird machines.

Ichigo chuckled: "True. But I'm off now. Inform me when you are coming this way."

"Yes I will. Bye then."

"Cya."

Ichigo hummed with himself and started walking towards his body. It somehow revealed his stress when he could be honest with _someone._ Even if it was just that mad inventor.

* * *

><p>Next day at school everyone was normal again. They seemed to start get dull about anxious feeling little by little. Ichigo leaned to his hand and watched out of the window while history lesson. <em>"I couldn't ever guess that history lessons would get even more boring after I remembered everything."<em>

When he got to his first history lesson after war, teacher was talking about some town's history for anniversary of Karakura town or something like that. But how she had gone wrong with some details! Ichigo was annoyed that how the history had twisted, but couldn't say anything. How could be prove that historybooks were actually load of bullshit?

He couldn't.

So he needed just endure the boredom and frustration what these classes did.

"Kurosaki-san. Could you tell us when it happened?" he heard teachers voice and felt how all eyes turned to him. He had looked like half-sleeping and Ochi-sensei decided to test him.

"Tell us the specific time."

Ichigo didn't even bother to look at her and mumbled at his hand: "14. Of May in 1567, day was rainy, but they can know that only because legacy papers were gotten wet and ink had spreaded a bit." Then there was a small silence.

"T-that's right... Well let's keep going on." she turned back to the other class. This happened every time. When she thought that Ichigo was really sleeping and not listening, she demanded about some details from him. And every time he answered perfectly right, and sometimes more than he should know. Like she didn't tell about rain.

She just shook her head: _"Where does he read all these facts?"_

Well of course it was easy to Ichigo, he had actually lived all those events, but it was hard to be without slipping something he shouldn't know about. Ishida seemed very frustrated with the fact that Kurosaki was much better with this subject than him. And it didn't help that he tried to study more. Kurosaki always told something new he hadn't ever heard before.

* * *

><p>Finally came lunch break. They all went to eat to the roof like always. Ishida, Chad, Inoue of course, but there had now been Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro because they didn't need to hide any conversations from them.<p>

Ichigo bited his bread which Yuzu made to him. It was delicious even if he wasn't hungry.

"_But Ichi-nii! How can you make whole day with one bread! Let me make you some good lunch!" Yuzu's eyes widened when Ichigo told her to make only sandwich for him._

_"I'm feeling a bit nauseous so please, just that sandwich."_

He didn't know why, but his appetite had been vanishing little by little after the war. He really didn't need to eat as much as before. _"Well, I'm not growing teenager anymore." _He chuckled with himself. It brought some old memories with Ruyzaki and when they were both younger and stupid.

"What's so funny, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked at him and he noticed that others were staring at him. "Nothing, just thinking." his lips curled up. Then it spread to wide smile. Humans lifted their eyebrows. They hadn't seen Kurosaki smile for a long time. It was so rare to see him do that and he looked like different person. Ichigo just was chuckled with himself: "Excuse me..." and he stood up and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Tatsuki asked with eyes wide.

"Excuse me? When has he used words like that?" Ishida lifted his glasses.

"_What the fuck Kurosaki?" _They all thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe how he acted like that. It was so not like him. Or him which they knew. Of course he's same serious person, who have lost his mother, and it still hurt him deeply. But he wasn't so young anymore and his 'mother' wasn't only person he have lost. You just need to live with it and remember good things.<p>

He leaned to wall in the empty school hall. "_Seems that lessons started already, huh?"_

Ichigo didn't want to go back to the class. But it would be even more suspicious if he disappeared now. Oh what dilemma! Orange head brushed his nose at the same place where scar is. He have done it always subconsciously, even if the mark weren't visible in his body.

With that Ichigo left the school building: "_Aww fuck it. I won't learn anything new anyway and it's so good weather. Should I go to visit Urahara?" _he was humming some slow melody again.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Look!" Keigo elbowed Mizuiro: "Ichigo is there!"<p>

They all had noticed that Ichigo didn't come to class and now he was walking tough schoolyard.

"Where is he going?" Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo leaned to look out of the windows. Ochi-sensei didn't care since there was so big mayhem in the class anyway.

Ichigo walked gaily and disappeared between buildings. "Is he just cutting the class?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo snorted. Oh what a nice weather it was! It was good decision to leave. First teen thought going to Urahara's, but some why he didn't have will to explain him anything right now. Wandering around the streets he remembered old place, where he used to spend time long time ago. It could still be there, even if the city has grown larger.<p>

Ichigo turned around and headed to Westside of the city.

He noticed that the builings had came closer than they were before, but that same hill was still there. He had walked past it many times before he got his memories back, and didn't give it second glance then. Ichigo smiled and climbed up. It was huge crag pointing towards the city, and it seemed to be too difficult to bulldoze open so the humans had left it be.

From the top you could see pretty far away. He saw some old canes and rubbish which people had left there, but after all place was emptier than he first thought.

Orange head slumped to ground and watched how the Sun slowly disappeared behind his back. It brightened only top of the buildings anymore and colored them orange. It was beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>When others got out of the school, they were quieter than normally. All of them was thinking about Ichigo, who didn't show up anymore today.<p>

"There is nothing to do..." Keigo whined at Mizuiro who texted to someone. "I thought that it would be much more fun when we got these powers with Mizuiro!"

They both had realized after the war that they could see ghosts, but just couple months ago boys noticed that it wasn't all.

Hollow had attacked them. It was big and looked like a worm with some disgusting legs. It wasn't first which they had seen since their reiatsu lured those to them all the time. But this time there wasn't anyone to kill it. Ishida, Chad, Inoue and Tatsuki had left to home already.

They almost died at that night. Both were beat up and bloody. Hollow had chased them to the corner when Mizuiro remembered one thing what Urahara had showed to him: "_It seems that you could have talents to use these! Remember the chant and it would be all right..." _he still heard his voice in the his head.

It was called Kido, magic what soul reapers used. Urahara had told him only one line then, but it was enough: "**Bakudō number four! Hainawa!**" he had pointed at hollow and it paralyzed it totally. Keigo had just looked at him with wide eyes: "What? You too?" he sounded resentful.

"Don't just stand there! It's just paralyzed!" Mizuiro cried out. But Keigo seemed decide something, and he ran straight to that hollow. "What the hell are you doing?" Mizuiro yelled after him.

Afterwards Keigo had unlocked his own skill with pure frustration (why others still laughed at him). It was a sword. Not Zanpakutou, but similar. Ishida and Chad was amused the fact that it was Keigo who's skill resembled mostly shinigami's, and was almost the most effective.

"That is right; I would gladly destroy some hollows right now." Ishida murmured while lifting his glasses. "Where the heck did Kurosaki go?" Others just shook their heads: No idea. "And why we haven't felt any hollows nearby? Where have they all disappeared?" Chad asked quietly.

That was true. They hadn't seen any hollows in a week. It was like they had stopped coming here at all.

"I recommend that we go to spar to Urahara's?" Tatsuki grinned: "We can ask him at the same that what is going on." they all liked the idea and left to the shop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo got up: "<em>It seems that I fell asleep. It's almost dark already."<em>

He rubbed his head. He should go to Urahara's. Ryuzaki had called today that he is coming tomorrow. They decided to put up some bunking place at that infamous warehouse and it would be good to talk with Kisuke too.

Ichigo thought about dumping his body but then that it would be in vain. It was same to go like this. He wouldn't be there too long anyway.

* * *

><p>"Oww! Tatsuki-chaaaan!" Keigo whined: "Why did you hit me so hard!"<p>

"Snap out of it! You are like a chick!" Tatsuki frowned: "Do you think that hollows are any nicer?" Keigo just muttered something while rubbing his chin.

Chad came between them: "We should go already. It is evening and tomorrow there's school." he said with calm voice and others shrugged. Yeah, that would be a good idea. They climbed up those long stairs which led back to the shop.

When Ishida reached entrance first, he stopped when he heard familiar voice: "...Yeah, we get some stuff over there." it was Ichigo! What was he doing here? Ishida climbed out and noticed that they spoke in the room next to this. Others followed him in the total silence. They had heard it too.

"So, when should I come to see you?" They heard Urahara's infamous joyful voice, but it wasn't as joyful as always. There was some seriousness in it, which was rare.

"As soon as possible. Ryuzaki and I will be there probably whole day. There is so much organizing." Ichigo thought.

"Okay... So now we can't do anything but wait? Or do you have a plan already?"

Ichigo was quiet for a while: "...Well, we just need to be ready. When the reiatsu starts leaking, there won't be much time before it devours whole city."

"Right... But I try to get that ready before it happens", Urahara said: "It's hard but I think that it's possible. But why would you need something like that? It kills if someone uses it? Do you realize that?"

They heard that Ichigo stood up: "Yeah, I know. And I really hope that there wont be any use for it, trust me. But never can be so sure." he sighed.

"I am going now. You said that others were training downstairs?"

"Yeah, they will be probably quitting already."

"Okay, I totally forgot that you have covered whole place with Sekki Sekki stone." Ichigo chuckled: "But we will see later! I go to home before they come up and start asking some questions. It would be tiresome."

Then humans heard how door was closed.

* * *

><p><em>"How I was so stupid?"<em> Ichigo thought: "_They were standing right there and I didn't notice them at all! How much they heard?"_

He walked quickly towards clinic. Not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeviiieeeews.<strong> If you want some more.

And now you FINALLY know what he had been hiding. Mostly. Not all anyway.

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: <strong>Should I dye my hair with black?

**Me: **...I don't know?

**Ichigo:** Those bangs would be cool!

**Me:** Yeah, it would. Right. But you can't do it alone. I can imagine your face with black dye after that.

**Ichigo:** You are no fun! ..And what do you mean that my face would be black?

**Me:** Nothing. Nevermind.

Dying hair is difficult sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo Folks!

Thanks for all faves and review stuff!

**ChaoticAscension**: Yes I have watched it. It was actually first manga I was hooked in :D And I am just so... Well _uncreative_ with names. But I thought that yeah what the hell. It will fit for him. And this story is drifting slowly away from the original plot since it hasn't published so far. So no worries!

**Ruhwef**: Thank you *hugs*

**Martyna1**: Hehe thanks once again. I have pretty clear visions about whole plot, and I have been thinking it long time. Glad you find it interesting.

**ichigos future wife**: Gee thank you for you too. Trying to keep same quality with it!

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**: Hehe hope that interest keeps up :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

"Oh, so you quit already!" Urahara waved his fan. "Come to get some tea!"

Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro sat around the table. No one said anything. Tessai poured cups full and left them in the total silence.

"So." Urahara glanced at them: "I suppose that you heard?" Humans nodded.

"Why Ichigo was here? And what you were talking about?" Ishida lifted his eyebrow.

"Nothing! He just came to see me for a while! Ichigo have been missing my training!"

Others sweat dropped at that: That was obvious lie. But it was impossible to try to get any more information out of him when he was like that. They drank their teas and left.

* * *

><p>Next day at school:<p>

Humans were grunting. Every place hurt. Maybe they sparred too much yesterday. And no one of them got good sleep except Inoue:

"What? So you didn't think at all that what Ichigo did in there?" Tatsuki demanded from Inoue when they were eating lunch. She just blinked:

"N-no? Should I? I mean that it's Kurosaki-kun so it can't be anything awful, right?"

Tatsuki sighed and took a bite from her lunch. Typical Inoue.

Ichigo didn't come to school today. Like they had heard he wasn't coming. He was spending time with some guy called Ryuzaki. Nobody knew that who that man was, it didn't ring any bells.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where do I put these?" Ichigo yelled to Ryuzaki who was pushing sofa in the right place. He turned at him: "Put them on the table, here!"<p>

Ichigo put the lamp and ashtray on the small wooden table: "Why the hell did you decide to take all your stuff with you?" Ichigo complained. They had been setting furniture around empty hall.

Ryuzaki just looked dumbfounded: "What? Do you expect me to live in the dirty warehouse… God I don't even know how long! You are funny!" he laughed at Ichigo who just narrowed his eyes.

"Still.." he muttered with himself: "Why the heck do you have ashtray with you? You don't smoke do you?"

"Of course not! It's not good for health!" Man snapped.

"…."

"..It's nice, I like it's colors." Ichigo facepalmed. What the hell? This stuff he had been dragging around for hours now?

He glanced at his watch: Others would get out of the school soon. And he probably wouldn't get out of here until midnight.

When they got there, Ichigo started first arraying stuff in his body: "Oh! You look so young Ichigo! Just like when we met first time! So nostalgic!" Ryuzaki had laughed and patted his head. But then Ichigo noticed that it was so hard to work like that and it would be much easier just give up and dump this body somewhere.

And now.

He didn't know where it was.

There was huge pile of stuff: Curtains, beds, fridge, mattresses, pillows, matts etc.

Ichigo suspected that his body might be under that all. Shit, if it's even alright anymore. He could imagine how it would be laying under the fridge or bed. It sent shivers down his spine. Not good.

So now he was stuck here as long as they got all set in the place.

* * *

><p>Humans decided to go to see Urahara after school. Maybe Ichigo was there. Or maybe Urahara was ready to tell that where the hell Kurosaki was.<p>

But when they reached the shop, Tessai told that even Urahara was absent, and it was forbidden to tell anyone where he went.

All realized that he was most probably at Ichigo's, where the hell it would be then. It was getting very frustrating to be in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Orange head was lying on the floor: They were keeping a little break. "There is still over half left! You are killing me!" Ichigo whined. Ryuzaki just rolled his eyes: "You really haven't changed at all. Still escaping from all work. Life isn't easy you know." Ichigo frowned at that. When he was going to snap something back at him, they heard yell:<p>

"Oi! Ichigo-saan~!" he turned to look at the warehouse's door. There stood Urahara Kisuke and few other figures. Ichigo paled: Who the fuck?

Even Ryuzaki was wary. Ichigo told him about Urahara but he didn't mention any other people coming. Orange head stood up and took few steps towards the door.

Group walked closer and Ichigo noticed that it was familiar faces: Shinji, Hachi, Rōjūrō, Mashiro, Love, Lisa Kensei and Hiyori. The Vizard.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Shinji stepped forward: "You look like a shit."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked and turned to Urahara.

"I thought that they would be useful. I mean that they surely can keep secrets you know?" Urahara grinned.

"Who are these people?" Ryuzaki walked next to Ichigo who just put his hand on the his shoulder: "Relax, I know them, and probably you have also heard about Vizard?"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened: "Oh! So these are the infamous 'criminals' of Soul Society. How did you meet them? I thought that even Seritei doesn't know that where they hide."

"They helped to tame my inner hollow."

Ryuzaki lifted his eyebrow: "Inner hollow? When did that happen?"

"Training accident."

"Well you have been busy these last two years", Ryuzaki laughed: "Everything tried already! Just like you!" Ichigo smacked him to arm but smiled at the same time.

"What happened to you, orange-boy?" Hiyori asked and lifted her eyebrow: "Shinji was right this time even if he usually isn't. You look like a shit. Did someone run over you? Or problems with your hollow?"

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow and then he realized that he wasn't in his body.

"…Long story."

"Well, we have time in here."

Ichigo shrugged and led them to the "living room".

He told them pretty much same what he told to Urahara.

"So that was the situation! I was wondering that what the hell is going on when Kisuke came to us and told that you have been moving in the neighbor." Shinji laughed.

Ichigo chuckled: "I was wondering that would it be too hard for Hachi to keep up two barriers? I mean that I don't have any problems, but if Ryuzaki hangs here longer, I'm sure that his reiatsu starts lingering around for sure." he glanced at his friend: "Even if you suppress it really nicely, don't worry." and laughed at his kiddy face.

Vizards watched orange head with amusement and Hachi thought that he might be able to put up another barrier, though it wouldn't be as effective as their own.

After they put up some stuff and Hachi sealed most of the reiatsu leaking from the warehouse, Love asked: "Who are you actually? I'm still wondering, you weren't so specific about yourself, I mean."

Ichigo glanced at Urahara who was nodding: "I asked him to tell something too. But now there could be good place to do that?"

* * *

><p>Chad walked towards headquarters of Xcution. Could Ichigo be there? Was his secrecy because he had something to do with them? Chad grunted with himself and arrived to the building.<p>

When he went inside, Mexician noticed that there was Ganju, Riruka and Yukio. Others were somewhere else.

"Oh hi Chad." Ganju waved at him from the sofa. Chad just nodded at them: "Have you seen Ichigo?"

Riruka turned to look at Chad too. Ganju shifted in better position and crossed his arms: "I was going to ask you the same thing." Chad's eyes widened slightly.

"He stopped coming to train couple days ago. Even if I have called to him and I said that he needs to be here every day."

Riruka narrowed her eyes: "You don't know either that where he is? We thought that you would know! How good friends are you if he doesn't tell even to you?"

Chad just shook his head: "He left yesterday middle the school day, and we haven't seen him since then. He won't tell us that what he is doing." but Riruka's words were left hanging in his head: "_How good friends are you if he don't tell even to you?"_

"…Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with Tsukishima." Ganju whispered and they stood in the silence.

* * *

><p>"How old you were again?" Hiyori sat on the floor narrowing her eyes. Ichigo himself sat on the sofa and others were sitting in the circle around him and Ryuzaki.<p>

"Ah.. Well.. Let me think... About... When that war was again, Ryuzaki?"

"It was still 1489 years ago." he said rolling his eyes.

"Right! So.. it's... wait a minute..." Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Want some help? You are turning 1670 in this year." Ryuzaki sighed: "You don't even know how old you are?"

"Really? Thanks." Ichigo relaxed again. Then he noticed that all were staring at him: "What?"

Nobody said anything first, but then one broke the silence: "1670? W-wait a minute!" Shinji shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>It's doooneeee.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally new chapter! There haven't been time to write ;_;**

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**: That's good for you :) I have vacation now too, but still have too much everything to do, bleh.

**Ruhwef**: Thanks :)

**Althia9**: Yeah, I'm obessed to give him some maturity since he have some annoying teenager sides :-D And it's just playing with the thought that how would others react about that.

* * *

><p>Ichigo turned to Shinji with questioning look: "What do you mean?" Blonde just stared him with disbelieved look: "You mean that you are older than us?"<p>

"Hmm, seems so."

"So I can't call you to boy or kid anymore!" Hiyori cried out: "How about grandpa?" she frowned and grinned at the same time. Ichigo snorted: "I'm not that old yet!"

All laughed at Ichigo who looked really offended. After they calmed down, orange-head leaned forward: "So, what you want to know?" he raised his eyebrows.

"How about you start from the beginning?" Urahara suggested again, and Ichigo glanced Ryuzaki.

"Ah well… I don't know." Ichigo shook his head. "I can't remember about my childhood at all." Hiyrori frowned: "You can't remember?"

"Yes. It's more like amnesia, but what I have heard, I lived in the normal household. My first memories are from the training dojo. It was Ryuzaki's home, and he took me in when I was young and I needed help." he smiled at older man. "I am always grateful for that. It wasn't anything else but normal life: I trained and trained and when I was old enough, I was assigned in the same corporation as Ryuzaki. As his chief actually." he smirked at Ryuzaki who pursued his lips: "I was the one who found your skills!"

Vizards and Urahara noticed that he didn't tell everything. But they kept their mouths shut.

"How 'bout that scar of yours?" Hiyori asked.

"Ah this. It's complicated, but when I needed to… rise against my friends." Ichigo let his head drop and didn't say anything. It was Ryuzaki who started talking:

"It was when some of us decided to change the system in there. So they needed to kill our boss." Ryuzaki shook his head: "We weren't with them. We really thought that system worked pretty well, it wasn't perfect but so what? Higher you try, higher you drop."

"The situation got worse and it came to that point that Ichigo… Needed to fight against them." Ryuzaki sighed.

"I killed six my closest friends." Ichigo started in the empty wall. Vizards gaped.

"I needed to slaughter people who were almost my family, just for the corporation. And", he pointed his scar: "This was done by my brother."

Others didn't know what to say, and you could hear nail dropping on the floor. Then Ichigo took a deep breath:

"But that was long time ago." he stood up. "No need to remember them."

Love just shook his head: "I'm sorry about what you had gone trough. I don't wish something like that to anyone."

Ichigo waved his hand and shook his head: "No worries. But I was thinking that since you all are here right now, you could help us?"

"With what?" Shinji lifted his eyebrow.

Grin spread across Ichigo's face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came to school in the next day. He didn't talk to anyone and no one asked questions. Teen seemed to be somewhere far away with his thoughts.<p>

Ichigo was grunting after the school that he needed to go to shopping for Yuzu. "Like my back wouldn't hurt enough!" Ichigo cried out while rubbing it. He just wanted to go to sleeping.

They had finally found his body under the stuff. It was pinned between the bed and freezer. His back was still covered with reddish-black lines and bruises.

Inoue offered to come with him and Ichigo nodded with approval. They left others at the school gates.

"So… should we go to Urahara today?" Ishida lifted his glasses. Others shrugged and they started going. "Maybe he is there today."

Group walked familiar road to the shop, and they heard that there was others too before stepping in.

"Oh! Ichigo's friends are here!" Blond man stood up: "Sup?"

Ishida and Chad gulped but others just raised their eyebrows: "Who are they?"

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun, is there anything else you need?" Inoue asked tilting her head. Ichigo and her were walking in the shopping street. Orange-head thought a while: "I don't think so. We have the cooking stuff and… was there anything else?"<p>

Inoue pursed her lips. She had difficulties keeping up with Ichigo, who had used to walking fast.

"I guess that we have all!" she smiled with gray eyes blinking.

"Good. Well thank you then. I owe you one." Ichigo stopped and Inoue needed to take few steps back.

"Oh right… No problem!" she smiled, but was disappointed. Girl still wanted to hang out with him.

"I need to take these to Yuzu. Well, see you later!" Ichigo smiled at her and left. Inoue just stood there. She was shocked about seeing his smile and felt a stab in her heart.

It was great to see him smiling, but in the other hand, it wasn't like him. What are you hiding from us?

"Kurosaki-kun…"

* * *

><p>Ishida and Chad sat across the table, other side sat Urahara, Shinji and Hiyori.<p>

"Why do you all seem to be sore?" Ishida lifted his eyebrow. All of them were moving carefully and sometimes whined a bit when some muscle cramped.

"You would be too if you had been moving that same massive pile of stuff!" Hiyori snapped and Shinji grimaced.

"I still can't believe how Ichigo…" Shinji started rubbing his back.

"What? You were with Ichigo!" Ishida focused and his head snapped up. Shinji cleared his throat.

"I mean… Oh well, yeah we were helping Ichigo."

"Can you tell us that what is going on?" Chad asked quietly. All turned to look at him. Hiyori just crossed his arms: "Nah. He asked us to keep our mouths shut."

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. When did he get this bad headache? Ryuzaki raised eyebrows: "Take a burana, I tell you. Your eyes are red."<p>

Ichigo snorted.

"This will go away. Don't worry. It's just my hollow making mayhem in my head. Nothing big."

"_WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" _he thought and sent imaginary glare at his hollow.

"**BUT KING! IT'S SO BOORIIING. I have taken a look to your all memories and now there is nothing to do!"**

"_Hmm? Why did you suddenly decide starting whining now? You haven't done that before."_

"**It's because I tried to find some of your weaknesses. Now they are all gone too! What the fuck am I going to do now? Break more windows, huh?"**

"_You have been doing what! And no, don't break the windows. I try to figure out something to do for you too."_

"Your hollow? It actually speaks to you?" Ryuzaki asked with widened eyes. Ichigo smiled: "He have always done that. Actually he's not complete hollow, more like a part of my soul."

Older man was nodding: "I see. Can you use your hollow's powers like the Vizard? Can you show me?"

Ichigo licked his lips and narrowed eyes: "Yeah, I can. But I haven't tried after the war. There hasn't been any need for that."

"_What do you think? I'm still capable of using mask?"_

"**Of course? Why not? What else activity I have here than waiting that when you are going to bring out your mask!"**

"_Do I still hear some whining? I will think something for you like I said! Just be patient!"_

Ichigo blinked and turned to Ryuzaki when Hichigo still whined on the background.

"Here we go then…" Ichigo pulled his hand across the face, gathering black reiatsu which formed to be white mask.

"Woah…" Ryuzaki stood up. It was like a human skull, but with sharp fangs and two red lines going down.

Ichigo grabbed mask and flipped it around to see. "_Yeah, it changed since war." _He thought with himself and dissolved it into bunch of red-black reiatsu. He played with it with his fingers before it disappeared.

"That's impressive. How much it helps while fighting?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It gave me about… 50% more power before. I don't know now though."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Hope ya like it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

O_O

Oh my god.

There's actually new chapter!

Sorry for the delay, more information about my absence is found from my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Secrets revealed<strong>

"I can't believe that Ichigo can't tell us that what is going on!" Ishida grumbled. He and Chad were walking towards home.

"What it can be that he can't trust us?"

Chad didn't say anything. They kept walking a while in the total silence. Then familiar figure walked in the front of them from the alley. Orange hair was easily recognized.

"Ichigo!" Ishida frowned and they stopped in their tracks. Orange head stopped and turned to them.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here this late?" Ichigo walked closer and raised his eyebrows.

"We could ask the same thing from you." Ishida snapped back. Ichigo scowled: "What's wrong?"

"Like you wouldn't know! You have been doing some shady stuff for a while and we would like to know what!"

Chad just lowered his head: "Ichigo, we are your friends, can't you trust us?"

Ichigo froze. He didn't expect that. Then he took a deep breath: "What do you mean? Really it would help if you explain me a bit."

Ishida stepped even closer Ichigo: "Vizards told that they were yesterday helping you! And you were supposed to be working?"

Orange-head narrowed his eyes while cursing Vizards in his mind: "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing, they said that you didn't give permission for that." Chad answered quietly. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was too tired for this.

Ryuzaki had just half of hour ago forced Ichigo to spar with him. Older man wanted to test masks power. It was fun, but really, fighting against hyperactive guy like him is tiring.

"Well, if you won't tell us anything, what the fuck are we doing here then?" Ishida glared Ichigo: "Chad, let's go. He won't seem to need us anymore." It was rare to see Quincy like that.

Ishida started walking towards his home and Chad threw a glance for Ichigo before he turned around.

"Oi, guys. Fine!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and then frowned. Ishida and Chad turned to look at him.

"I'll tell you that what's going on, alright? Geez…" Ichigo rubbed back of his head and murmured something.

"Okay, well?" Ishida crossed his arms. Both of them waited that Ichigo would start speaking. Orange-head lift his hands defensively: "I just… Didn't know that how I would explain this to you! Maybe it's better if you ask Urahara? He surely can explain it more clearly than I can."

"No! We want to hear straight from you!" Ishida demanded.

Ichigo waved his hand and closed his eyes. He was way too tired for this.

"Later. Please? What if I explain everything tomorrow at school?" Chad and Ishida stepped backwards and Quincy pointed at him: "I will make sure that you will!" and with that he left. Chad nodded at him and left to home too.

Ichigo put his hands in the pockets. _This will be interesting…_

* * *

><p>In the next day at Karakura's high school, air was tense. Or others made it like that. Ichigo himself seemed to be sank in the his own thoughts and he wasn't bothered at all.<p>

In the lunch break Ishida tried to get Ichigo on the rooftop, but he had refused. He had noted that the humans had been much more anxious that normally. It was because the leaking reiatsu. Humans reacted to it, knowing that something wasn't right, but they couldn't identify it.

Especially Ishida was in the bad mood. He had always been good with sensing things.

But even his classmates who didn't have any reiatsu, were anxious. Even teacher couldn't concentrate well. He promised that everything will be solved after the school.

Few hours later:

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Others stood in the front of school gates.

"I thought to go to visit Urahara."

They glanced each other. "So you Ichigo feel it too? It's like something is going to happen…" Ishida asked and lifted his glasses: "Does it have something to do with your shady stuff?" Ichigo sighed. So here we go. Hollow just chuckled in the his head: **"This will be fun. I'm going to stalk their faces." **Ichigo just ignored him.

"Oh well. Let's just go to Urahara's? I'm not going to explain everything twice." with that Ichigo turned around and started walking to shop. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro followed him in total silence. No one didn't know what to say and Ichigo seemed to be stressed out.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached small shop and there was a sign: "Closed today".<p>

"Oi! Urahara!" Ichigo cried and stepped inside the shop. Man with a hat and a fan peeked from the other room: "Ah! Kurosaki-san! Inoue-kun! Chad-san! Ishida-san! Tatsuki-kun, and the other two!" he came to them and ignored Keigo's whining. "How may I help you?"

Ichigo sighed: "You can feel this too?" and looked man straight to the eyes. Urahara waved with his fan and turned his voice serious: "Yeah. It's starting isn't it?"

Other three turned to look at Ichigo. "_Aw shit…" _he thought and grimanced: "I came here to tell others that I know what is going on."

Ishida's eyes widened: "You know? Well inform us too. And I'm shocked that you trusted Kisuke but didn't tell anything to us."

Teen sighed. Urahara just grinned.

"Well, it's because Karakura's spiritual pressure isn't stable." Ichigo turned to humans who looked dumbfounded.

"And how would you know that? And what do you mean it isn't stable?" Ishida demanded.

"It happens from time to time. Karakura is one of the largest reiatsu areas in the whole world. The ground… sucks reiatsu from the other places, and when it's full, it will try to stabilize. It means that it will release huge amounts of reiatsu, which is very dangerous to humans." Ichigo didn't notice that he let his usual scowl drop when he explained.

"And what will happen when the reiatsu gets loose?"

"Hmm, literally ground splits open, and reiatsu leaks out. And Karakura will collapse in the nothing."

Other's just stood there. "And…" Ishida started: "How do you know all this?" Ichigo turned to look at him.

"Let's say that I have been waiting this to happen. It needs to be stopped."

"It's good that we have someone who knows these things in here!" Urahara waved his fan: "Since the last time was before I was able to record it!"

"But… How… Are you saying that it was before Urahara's time?" Ishida staggered.

"Yeah. A lot earlier."

"How you know about it then? Who told you? Or what is going on?" Ishida lifted his glasses while others were staring at Ichigo who lifted other eyebrow. "_How do I get a feeling of Déjà vu?"_

Ichigo opened his mouth but didn't have time to say anything before everything started to tremble. Others glanced each other in horror. It was a big earthquake.

"So it's starting." trembling stopped and Ishida, Chad and Inoue lied on the floor, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro leaned to wall. They turned to Ichigo who still stood calmly in the same place than before. "It's no good. Climax is closer than I thought. Last time it didn't advance this quickly." he frowned while others looked dumbfounded: What the hell is he talking about?

"Yin." Ichigo said suddenly and Urahara lifted his eyebrow. "What the heck…" Ishida started but then they noticed that young woman had appeared next to Ichigo.

"Go to inform Ryuzaki. We need him here as soon as possible. And keep your eyes open, if you see some leaks, tell me." Ichigo murmured quickly. "Hai, Ichigo-sama." and she left.

"Ichigo, who was that?" Chad asked. Ichigo turned back to look others. He was frowning and he looked to somewhere else thinking something: "Hm?"

"I asked that who was she?" Chad repeated.

"Ah her. Yin." Ichigo answered and turned away. Others sweat dropped: "Well that explained much." Ishida murmured sarcastically.

"Oh Urahara? Could you ask Karin to not hunt hollows for a while? It's not safe now." Urahara lifted an eyebrow: "Yeah sure. That's dangerous too?"

"What? You knew that Karin was hunting hollows with us?" Tatsuki frowned.

"From the start. Do you think that I wouldn't notice?" Ichigo glanced outside and shook his head: "I think that it's best to go to check if there are any leaks. It's not good if they spread all over city. I will dumb my body here." he turned to Urahara.

"Dumb it? But without reiatsu…" Ishida cried when Ichigo just pushed himself out of his body and it slumped to floor.

They were shocked. Ichigo's appearance wasn't anything what they expected. "I'm going now…" and he shunpoed away.

"What happened to him?" Ishida straightened his glasses: "Let's go after him."

"What leaks was he talking about?"

Back to the Ichigo:

"_They seem to follow me. Well, this moment would come anyway so…"_

Ichigo leaped on the flagpole, there would be good view. There didn't seem to be any reiatsu leaking yet, which was good thing. But he could feel how it trembled underground looking escape way.

"Ichigo!"

He turned around and saw Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo standing below him.

"Come here!" Ishida yelled and Ichigo took deep breath: "_Here we go now…"_ he jumped down and landed lightly in the front of them.

"What's meaning of this?" Chad asked and glanced Ichigo's black hair bangs.

"Oh well…."

* * *

><p>Eh, I hope that you like it... I found million different versions from this chapter, some of the text were gone, and it was messy O_o So I hope that I managed to pick up the right pieces. I just noticed that I had started to write this chapter months ago and it had.. scattered somehow.<p>

I am still sorry for my absence!


End file.
